


I Really (Really, Really) Like You

by stars28



Series: Short Poe/Finn Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron wasn’t the type to fall for guys at the first sight, but Finn was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really (Really, Really) Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have descended into a place called PoeFinn fanfiction. Why did I have to get myself another OTP?! Not that I'm complaining (much) because these two are fucking adorable.

_“Late night, watching television_  
_But how'd we get in this position?_  
_It's way too soon, I know this isn't love_  
_But I need to tell you something_

 _I really really really really really really like you_  
_And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?”_  
**\- I Really Like You, Carly Rae Jespsen.**

* * *

Poe Dameron wasn’t usually the type to fall for a guy at first sight, but there was something about Finn that had him swooning (metaphorically of course, if he actually swooned, Jess and Snap would take the complete piss out of him) almost instantly. He didn’t know what it was. Maybe it was the fact that Finn just looked so _good_ , with his big, innocent eyes taking the crowded cafeteria in. Or maybe it was how he was so fucking nice to everyone, even the group of people pushing past him. Poe didn’t know, but he did know that he needed to get to know him. Immediately.

Preferably before anyone else.

(What would help was if Poe learnt his name to start.)

* * *

When Poe got to his friend’s usual table near the back of the cafeteria, he found that the guy from the previous day was sitting with another new girl next to Snap and Jess. Blinking, he sat down opposite Snap, putting his tray down on the table, and said, “Who are these poor kids you’ve corrupted?”

“Hardly corrupted,” Jess replied, a smirk on her face, “Merely influenced into sitting with us. And besides, they were here first.”

“I’m Rey,” The new girl said, smiling, “And this is Finn.”

The dark-skinned guy smiled nervously, “Hi.”

“Hey,” Poe returned the smile, unable to stop himself, “I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.”

That’s when Poe knew he was _fucked_. More than he thought he’d be yesterday. Finn’s voice was deep, and Poe kind of wanted to listen to him talk all day. So instead, he asked Jess what their next class was.

“P.E.”

“Oh yeah. I knew that…”

“We all know you can’t memorize your timetable, so just stop trying.”

Fuck. Jess had him there. He pushed a hand through his curls absentmindedly.

* * *

Because life hated him (or loved him – Poe couldn’t decide which), it turned out that Finn was in the same P.E. class as him, Jess and Snap. This meant that he had the perfect opportunity to ogle Finn’s body. But it was also kind of like torture for the exact same reason. Especially when Finn sweated so much that he decided that the obvious course of action was to take his thin t-shirt off.

Poe was pretty sure that his brain imploded.

Yeah, Poe decided that life hated him.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Poe spent more time with both Rey and Finn, but mainly Finn. He could feel himself falling more for Finn every time the other spoke or did something adorable (which was _everything_ ), and he didn’t want to stop. He was fairly sure that Jess at least – maybe Snap as well – had caught onto the way he looked at Finn.

There were worse things. He just couldn’t think of any at this very moment.

* * *

Poe was regretting coming to this party. Jess had organised it. (Of course she had.) The only solution he’d come up with was to drink a fuck-ton of alcohol to forget about this night.

“H-hey Poe.”

He blinked, there was Finn standing in front of him, a drink in hand. He said, thinking that maybe this party wouldn’t be so bad after all, “Hey Finn. What you drinking?”

“Honestly?” Finn said, looking down at the drink in his hand and swirling the liquid around the cup, “I haven’t got a clue.”

“Who gave it to you?”

“J-Jess. At least… I think she did.”

Poe sighed and then took the drink out of Finn’s hand, laughing a little when he pouted. “C’mon Finn,” He said, “Let’s get you something else.”

* * *

It was later on in the evening, and Poe hadn’t stopped drinking since he introduced Finn to the wonders of normal beer before moving onto the harder stuff. He didn’t even think he could drink as much as he’d managed, but he had, and that led to his second bad idea of the evening.

Kissing Finn. He was _kissing_ Finn.

That was his idea. But in fairness, it wasn’t all Poe’s fault. He blamed it on the alcohol, and Finn’s gorgeous, kissable lips. What he did know was that kissing Finn was like heaven. It truly was. He couldn’t compare it anything, it was perfect.

Finn pulled away, his eyes blown wide by alcohol.

Poe didn’t whine at the loss of Finn’s lips on his. Absolutely not.

“What?” He said, wanting to get back to kissing.

“Just…why are you kissing me?”

“Because…” Poe said, eyes flicking to Finn’s lips briefly, “I really, really, really like you.”

“Oh.” Finn replied, “I like you too.”

The alcohol must’ve made Poe insane, because there was no way that Finn had just said that; the thing he’d been wanting to hear for weeks. Instead of voicing his thoughts, he said, “We should kiss again.”

“Good idea.”

* * *

Jess and Snap were unsurprised to find that Poe had a thing for Finn. Apparently they’d bet on when they thought he was going to tell him. However, they _were_ surprised to see Finn in Poe’s beloved jacket during the next lunchtime.

“Is that…” Snap trailed off, his mouth open wide.

“Yeah…” Jess said.

Rey laughed at their shocked expressions, but she had to ask.

“Why is Finn wearing your jacket?”

Poe shrugged, pushing a hand through his dark curls, “It suits him.”

From next to him, Finn smirked, “Damn straight it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Poe/Finn fanfiction, so bear with me.
> 
> Leave kudos/comments if you feel like it.


End file.
